powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Kendall Morgan
Kendall Morgan is the proprietor and lead scientist of the Amber Beach Dinosaur Museum. After Albert retires and gives the Purple Energem to the Dino Charge Rangers, she later acquires it and becomes the new Dino Charge Purple Ranger. Based on previously released toys and roll calls, she can also be referred to as the Plesiosaurus Power Ranger Purple. Character History Not much is known about Kendall's past except that at some point she came across Keeper and the two collaborated to track down the Energems. Kendall became in charge of the thriving Amber Beach Dinosaur Museum and frequently accompanied by her assistants Chase Randall and Koda for paleontology digs. She is also frequently pestered by waitress Shelby Watkins for dig-related work. After the formation of the Ranger team, Kendall later developed auxiliary Dino Chargers for the Rangers to use to defeat Sledge's monsters, and with Shelby's help she invented the E-Tracer. While she rarely engaged in battle, Kendall proved able to hold her own if need be. After Albert surrenders the Purple Energem, , the Rangers go to great lengths to find someone for it to bond with but have nothing to show for it. Desperate, Kendall falls for a plot by one of Sledge's monsters that leads to the Energem being stolen. To correct this mistake, Kendall creates Get-Bot, a robot designed to seek out and recover Energems. She has the Rangers distract Sledge while she stows Get-Bot in a transport pod, but decides to stow away herself when Keeper is captured. On the ship, Kendall manages to find the Purple Energem, only to be captured and imprisoned in the same room as Keeper. Using nearby acid, Kendall corrodes the cell's floor, allowing the two to jump down to the corridor beneath. Cornered by two Spikeballs, Kendall attempts to fight them off, causing the Purple Energem to bond with her and instantly morph her into the new Purple Ranger. Kendall rescues Keeper with the arrival of Shelby and Tyler, and the four escape Sledge's ship with the Plesio Charge Megazord and help defeat Sledge's ultimate monster. Personality Kendall is confident, direct, and rarely gets emotional. She has a serious demeanor and doesn't make friends easily. Deep inside, she's a bit lonely, and starts to learn the deeper meaning of friendship as she comes to respect and understand her Ranger family. She isn't as forceful as a "commander," but she's more insistent than a friend. http://www.jefusion.com/2014/04/power-rangers-dino-charge-character-info_5.html Casting Call from Rangercrew/JeFusion Dino Charge Purple Ranger Arsenal *Dino Charger #9 - Plesio Charger (Plesiosaurus) *Dino Charge Morpher *Dino Com *Dino Saber *Purple Energem Zords *Plesio Zord *Dino Cycle Appearances: DC Episode 20, DSC Episodes 1, 5-7, 9-11, 13, 18, 19, 21 - Dino Drive= Arsenal *Dino Charger #9 - Plesio Charger (Plesiosaurus) *Dino Charge Morpher *Dino Com Zords *Plesio Zord *Dino Cycle Appearances: DC Episode 20, DSC Episodes 1, 2, 7, 9, 10 - Dino Super Drive= Arsenal *Dino Charger #9 - Plesio Charger (Plesiosaurus) *Super Drive Charger *Dino Charge Morpher *Dino Super Drive Saber *Dino Com Zords *Plesio Zord *Dino Cycle Appearances: DSC Episodes 7, 9, 10, 12, 13, 20 }} Behind the Scenes Portrayal *Kendall Morgan is portrayed by Claire Blackwelder. Notes *She is the first female Purple Ranger in the Power Rangers franchise, and the third overall after RJ and Albert. *She is also the first Purple Ranger in the New-Saban era. *Her serving as a technical adviser is similar to Billy in Zeo, Cam in Ninja Storm, and Hayley from Dino Thunder. **Kendall is also the second technical adviser, after Cam, to become a Power Ranger. *Her surname is the same as that of Lost Galaxy s Kendrix; however when asked about it at San Diego Comic Con, executive producer Chip Lynn said there was no relation between them, adding that he hadn't even realized the similarity of the names. **Coincidentally, both characters are the only female Rangers to wear glasses. *She is the only Dino Charge Ranger that instantly morphed when first bonding with an Energem. *Early casting sides listed her name as "Kiera." *Kendall is the 2nd female mentor to be a ranger, succeeding Udonna. *The official Power Rangers website shows that Kendall is 26 years old. To be a museum director she would have to have a Ph.D in Paleontology by age 26, a feat which would have required her to start college before age 18. **Her actress is 22-23 years old during the production of the series. *She is the only Extra Ranger who used the Dino Super Drive Saber. See Also References Category:Dino Charge Rangers Category:PR Extra Rangers Category:Purple Ranger Category:PR Mentors Category:PR Mentors with Ranger forms Category:Female PR Rangers Category:Replacement PR Rangers Category:Intellectual PR Rangers Category:New Saban Era Power Rangers Category:Water-elemental PR Ranger